A Story for Another Time
by brookemopolitan
Summary: Marinka's oneshot for 150 reviews. Rachel and Jimi go nuts in NYC... directly related to Every Inch of My Love


**So, I'm not at uni cause I'm sick as a dog... I figured I may as well be productive! This fits in after Brittany suggests they play truth or dare in chapter 19, so unless you've read **_**Every Inch of My Love**_** it won't make much sense. Be warned, there is a heavy focus on Jimi, so if you don't like her, you may not like this!**

**Thank marinka for this fic! It was her idea for her reviewer 150 one shot.**

**Also, I've never actually been to New York (its on my list of things to do before I die… I'm actually planning on spending a year backpacking around North America after I finish uni… its all planned, but if you can suggest cool places to go, lemme know) so I'm probably screwing around with geography in a major way. Let's just let my creative licence rule, shall we?**

**Totally don't own!**

***

Truth or dare was what it was, really. The most creative dare they'd had so far was to have Artie down a combination of Jim Beam and sweet chilli sauce. Rachel sipped at her tequila sunrise, surveying the chaos. Jimi had just been dared to kiss a boy, and she planted a big wet one on Kurt without hesitation. Kurt was in shock.

"Kurt, truth or dare?" Rachel asked. Kurt downed an entire rum and coke to 'cleanse his palate' before answering.

"Dare." He said. Rachel grinned.

"I dare you to prank call Coach Sylvester."Rachel said triumphantly. She waited for him to back down. He didn't.

"Number?"He asked. Quinn handed him the phone.

"I just hit call now." She said. Kurt put the phone to his ear, cringing at what a bad idea he knew this was.

"Hey baby, its Scarlet."He whispered mock huskily.

"What do you mean, who am I? You don't remember me?...Not even after the night we spent together?..."He trailed off, shrugging. Santana typed something into her phone frantically and handed it to him.

"...But I was SUCH a bad, bad girl for you Suzy Moozy. What do you mean you don't love me? I gave you EVERYTHING! I gave you my mind, my heart. I even gave you my virginity! Don't do this to me! Please, I'm begging you! Why don't you love me? Why? WHY???" He wailed. It was obvious that she had hung up. The group removed the pillows from their faces and broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"You just made my life!" Matt wheezed.

"She's going to kill me come Monday. Sue Sylvester KNOWS things!" Kurt said, pale faced.

"Oh relax Scarlet!" Santana teased. Kurt's eyes settled on Rachel.

"Rachel, truth or dare." He asked her. Rachel laughed. She wasn't going to fall into that trap.

"Truth." She said simply. She suddenly realised she'd fallen into a trap of an entirely different sort.

"I want every sordid detail of the night you and Jimi seem so determined to hide." He said. Rachel groaned internally and downed the rest of her drink. She looked over at Jimi who shrugged. Rachel got up and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Fine. Feel free to imagine a crappy movie flash back special effect." She said.

***

Rachel was lying on her bed in her dorm. There were several empty candy packets around her, and she was half way through a tub of Nutella.

"Seriously babe, this is getting lame." Jimi said from the doorframe.

"I get it, ok? Nathan is a major douche. You dumped him and I got to kick the fucker in the balls with my new steel caps. What else do you want? This room smells like a candy factory and your personal hygiene is becoming seriously questionable." She added. Rachel groaned and looked at her.

"Am I a total idiot? I am. I'm an idiot. I can't believe I fell for his lies! I should have known better. It was so obvious that he was after one thing! I just got caught up in someone paying me some attention; which, of course, was exactly what he wanted! I am so totally pathetic, right?" She covered her face with her pillow.

"I don't know how to say this like, nicely, so I'll just say it. The moping? Kinda close to reaching pathetic. That is it. Get your ass out of bed. We are going out." She said.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked. Jimi shrugged.

"No fucking idea. Tonight's theme is…spontaneous. Get your greasy ass in the shower, stat!" Jimi said.

***

They were dressed and ready to go.

"Ok, so sneaking out is the only real challenge here." Jimi said. She and Rachel tiptoed down the hallway, took the back stairs that were for servants when the boarding house they were calling home was build in the 1890s and snuck out the back door. They ran for the first subway stop they saw.

"Objective one achieved." Jimi said.

"Stop looking at the fucking map, Rach. We're being spontaneous, remember?" Jimi said. Rachel groaned and sat down.

"I hate surprises." She said sullenly. They sat quietly for several stops.

"Ok, here looks good. Off we get!" Jimi said, dragging Rachel out of the train and into the dusk of the city that never sleeps. They took a look around.

"Ok, we're in the Village. That's ok. I can deal with this." Rachel said under her breath.

"For fucks sake! We are throwing caution into the wind! Remove the stick from your ass, and lets have some damn fun! In lieu of actual affection, daddy gave me his Amex. Let's go do some spontaneous things spontaneously." Jimi said. She linked arms with Rachel as they walked down the street. Rachel stopped.

"How's this for spontaneous?" Rachel asked, pointing at the shop front. Jimi nodded.

"That's my girl!" She said, awestruck. She dragged them both in.

"What can I do for you ladies?" a heavily tattooed and pierced man asked.

"My friend here wants her belly button pierced. I want a neck stud." Jimi said.

"You sixteen?" He asked doubtfully.

"Ask us no questions, we'll tell you no lies." Jimi replied. The guy looked at her.

"I'll pay cash." She added.

"Follow me." He said. They went through the beaded curtain and into the piercing studio. Rachel gave Jimi a meaningful look. Jimi shoved her onto the table first. Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the size of the needle. She squeaked when it penetrated her flesh.

"Done." The guy said. Rachel took a look down. The silver and white stoned banana bel was actually quite cute. Rachel grinned. Jimi sat down. She clung onto Rachel's hand as the bar was pushed through the skin of the back of her neck.

"That's one fifty cash." The guy said.

"Come on bro, I know you can do me better than that." Jimi replied.

"Fine. One twenty five and you don't say where you got that done. Clean it with salt water four times a day." He said. Jimi grinned and gave him the cash. They headed out.

"How was that for spontaneous?" Rachel said. Jimi laughed.

"We are only just getting started. We are painting this town red tonight." Jimi said. They continued to wander the streets.

"Jim, we gotta go there. That's the freaking Life Café!" Rachel almost shrieked. Jimi rolled her eyes.

"Alright then!" she replied. They entered and grabbed a table. Rachel scoured the menu.

"La Vie Boheme menu. Totally ordering off that." Rachel said.

"My god, you're such a fucking tourist geek." Jimi replied.

"So you're ordering off it as well?" Rachel asked. Jimi nodded.

"Of course!"

***

They were well fed with curry vindaloo and pasta with meatless balls.

"What next?" Rachel asked. Jimi shrugged. They continued to wander the streets. Rachel was looking around at some vintage markets and picked up a lacy shorts and singlet set. She bought it, and turned around to show Jimi, who had just snuck back, shoving a clinking paper bag into her bag.

"Back on the subway we go!" Jimi said. They ran to the nearest stop and jumped onto the first train they saw.

"Time you got educated. In this bag we have my favourite men." Jimi said. Rachel peered into the bag.

"Jimi, this is full of alcohol." Rachel said cautiously. Jimi nodded.

"Yep. Gotta love the fakie I got done before I came! Now try some, damnit!" Jimi said. Rachel looked up at her.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Rachel said. Jimi shrugged.

"You're… broadening your experiences. One day you're gonna play a rebellious teenager. How is this any different to the game of spin the bottle we played three weeks ago?" Jimi asked. Rachel cringed. That was the night that she and Nathan had officially 'gotten together'. She opened a random bottle and took a swig.

"Urgh! That is foul!" She said. Jimi laughed. Rachel took a taste of all of them.

"Now, for Jose you're going to have to perfect the art of lick sip suck. You lick the salt, you sip the tequila, and you suck the lemon or the lime." Jimi explained. Rachel nodded seriously. She gave it a try.

"Ooh, I like this!" Rachel said. She had several more large swigs before declaring that they were going to get off at the next station. They ran out.

"Where the fuck are we?" Jimi asked. Rachel shrugged.

"No clue. We're being spontaneous, remember? Ooh, look, an open door! I wonder where it goes!" She said, grabbing Jimi's arm and running through. They were in a club of some sort.

"Good work Rachel. I have a feeling we're gonna scope some cuties in here." Jimi said. They moved onto the dance floor.

"I love this song!" Rachel shouted to Jimi (they'd polished off the bottle of tequila in the bathroom). Jimi nodded. They picked up the chorus quickly and began to sing along.

_Parlez-vous Francais?__  
__Oui!__  
__Parlez-vous Francais?__  
__Oui!__  
__Si tu peux le parler allez tombez la chemise_

_Parlez-vous Francais?__  
__Oui!__  
__Parlez-vous Francais?__  
__Oui!__  
__Si tu peux le parler allez tombez la chemise_

When the song ended, they sat down with a glass of coke each. Their booth was quickly joined by a group of four, two guys and two girls.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Rachel asked cheerfully.

"I'm fantastic. I must ask you mademoiselle, did you have a clue about what you were singing about?" The guy asked. Rachel shivered at his accent.

"No idea. Is that an accent I hear?" She replied.

"It is. I'm on exchange from Versailles, in France. What you were saying basically translates to: Do you speak French? Yes! Do you speak French? Yes! If you speak French take off your shirt." He said. Rachel giggled.

"My bad! I wasn't planning doing that. I'm Rachel." She said, sticking her hand out.

"A great pleasure to meet you, Rachel. I am Pierre." He said, kissing her proffered hand.

"I'm Francois." The other guy said.

"I'm Jimi. And you are?" Jimi said, gesturing to the two girls.

"I'm Marielle." The dark headed girl said. The girl with the peaches and cream complexion smiled.

"My name is Antoinette" She said simply. Rachel could read the 'damn these girls are cute' face on Jimi.

"Now, Pierre, if you were lucky enough to date a stunner like Rachel here, would you treat her like a princess?" Jimi asked. Pierre nodded seriously.

"Of course. My father made it most clear to me that women are precious. They should be treated like rare jewels." He replied.

"See, I told you. Daddy issues. Rachel here just got untangled from the wrong guy." Jimi explained. They nodded seriously.

"Ok, enough of this. Let's dance!" Rachel said. She led the way to the dance floor and let loose to the beat of the r&b song playing. They were joined by the French students. Rachel was having the time of her life, and she could see Jimi getting her flirt on like nothing else.

"We need to leave before our dorms are locked for the night. It was a pleasure to have met and danced with you both." Pierre (the obvious spokesperson of the group, he had the best English) said. He pressed a lingering kiss to Rachel's cheek. When they were out of sight, Jimi and Rachel gave into the childish indulgence of a quick squeal of joy.

"We've been here long enough. Let's move on." Jimi said. Rachel nodded. They headed out onto the street. They stopped to buy hotdogs from a local vendor.

"Let's go to Times Square." Rachel said. Jimi nodded. They ran down to the subway and got onto a train. They emerged, and looked at the square in all its splendour.

"I can't wait til I make it big." Rachel said mournfully.

"It won't be long til you see your name up in lights. In the meantime, let's dance." Jimi said. Uncaring of the people around them, they began to dance to the beat of the city. They headed into a 24-hour café and got a massive cheese pizza. Rachel looked at her phone.

"Oh my gosh, its four am. How the hell do we get back?" She asked. Jimi shrugged.

"Same way we came I guess. We're on an island. All the trains have to lead to somewhere, right?" she said. Rachel shrugged doubtfully.

"Ok. Lead the way." She said. They jumped onto the subway. Jimi spelled out the four changes they'd have to make to get back to where they started. They began to do just that. They walked out of the subway after all their changes, and looked around.

"Oh my gosh…Jimi, we are in Hell's fucking Kitchen! We need to leave!" Rachel whispered frantically. She dragged her down to the subway and pushed her onto the first carriage she saw.

"What the hell? We need to get somewhere safe, and call a cab to get us back to where we belong!" Rachel said. They emerged somewhere on the lower East Side. Rachel whistled and got them a cab. She politely gave the man directions. When they arrived back at the dorms, they snuck back in the way they came.

"Most awesome night ever?" Jimi asked. Rachel gingerly laid down, the pain from her belly ring evident on her face. Rachel nodded.

"Oh yeah." She said.

***

"And yeah, that's the story guys. Not really that exciting." Rachel said. Mercedes shook her head.

"You did all of that in one night?" They nodded.

"You went to Hell's Kitchen and got out alive?" They nodded again.

"It's not like we did anything too bad, I mean, aside from the underage drinking, which clearly, isn't a huge issue for any of us. I guess we kept avoiding telling the story because we're the only ones who really get how much fun it was." Jimi explained. Rachel nodded and yawned…

***

**There we go! I hope you enjoyed!**

**I know I've messed around with the time lines I set up a bit…but let's just enjoy without getting TOO technical!**

**Reviews are amazing… I'm working on the one shot for 200 reviews next! **


End file.
